The King And The Queen
by Angelpheonixwings14
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr, where John and Astrid share a secret no one else is privy to. Life in the lair is hard for Astrid, and John makes it a little easier on her. One shot for now, but with all my Jostrid feels, there will likely be more snippits from me in the future. Please read and review! :D


Her life was pretty crummy right now. She was angry, yes, and part of that was directed at Stephen and his Tomorrow People friends. It wasn't fair, and she felt like a bit of a brat complaining when these people had been stuck down her for God knows how long, but she couldn't help it. No one should have to live like this, but she was having a hard time coping with the fact that _she _now had to live like this.

"I'm sorry," Stephen's said a thousand times.

"You'll get used to it; it's not so bad eventually," Russell told her.

"It'll get easier," Cara assured her.

So far, she wasn't convinced, and she was beginning to grow slightly depressed stuck down here in the shadows and grime. It had been a little over a week since she'd seen the sun, and she hadn't talked much to anyone. Astrid didn't have the bones to be hostile, so she was still always polite the few times she did manage to say a few words to someone; only Stephen got some of her heat, because she felt comfortable enough with him. She knew he could take it, and she needed somewhere to vent her anger. Otherwise, she had kind of been avoiding everyone.

The tunnel system they used was bigger than she anticipated; it was like an underground burrow for people. She spent her time wandering through the catacombs, familiarizing herself with her new prison. _Home…_her new _home._ There was a spot she found she liked a little ways away from the main "hall" of the lair. It was along the abandoned train tracks, a small hollow in the wall that looked across from crumbling stone pillars. Beyond that, on the opposite wall, was an old, fantastic mural of graffiti. Whether it had been created by the Tomorrow People (Russell, most likely) or human artists from a long time ago, she didn't know. She just liked to sit here, kicking her feet against the platform's stone, and looking at the macabre beauty of the decaying structure. Just like her life…

Her mind wandered, going blank for all intents and purposes, and a song came to her in that moment. She should be singing for people, be in a prestigious music school, and well on her way to performing on Broadway or something. But now, all she could do was sing for this pile of rubble.

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, _

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove; treasures untold!_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you think, _

_Sure, she's got everything."_

Astrid's voice carried crisp and mellifluous throughout the empty hollow, and her one audience member was immediately entranced. She didn't know he had followed her, but his breath stilled when he heard her musical voice once again. John remained hidden past the narrow ledge she was on, one hand gripped against the wall as he shied into its side. His brows furrowed as he tried to recall where he had heard this song before.

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty._

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore._

_You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty._

_But who cares? No big deal…_

_I want more._

_I wanna be where the people are._

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far__  
><em>_Legs are required for jumping, dancing__  
><em>_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?__  
><em>_Street.___

_Up where they walk, up where they run__  
><em>_Up where they stay all day in the sun__  
><em>_Wanderin' free - wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world."_

Her voice started to break, but it sounded no less beautiful. John's heart clenched for her, and he gripped tighter to the corner of the wall as he took a step forward. Only his foot slipped on some debris, causing him to slide out. The sound echoed, as did his soft yelp of surprise. Astrid startled, jerking violently as she gawked at the man gripping to the bricks on the subway station to steady himself. When he regained his balance and stepped onto the ledge, he gave her a cheeky smile that she couldn't help but laugh at.

"What is _wrong _with you?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Astrid scolding him, though it lacked any real hostility. He laughed a little as he ventured closer.

"Sorry… I guess I just got a little swept away with that voice of yours," he said easily, and the slow drag of his charming words made the girl blush slightly. His grin widened a little as he took notice of it, and settled himself next to her on the ledge. "That was kinda a sad song. Where's it from?"

"You're _kidding me_," Astrid balked. Her brows rose on her forehead as she took in John's inquisitive smile, and she huffed a little, shaking her head in disbelief. "You've _never_ seen the little mermaid?!"

"Oh, yeah," John scoffed, "like _once_, back when I lived in foster care. You can't blame me for not taking notice of it."

"_Well_, let me tell you. It's not sad!" Astrid told him, her voice lighter and more playful than it had been in days. It made John smile a little wider, and he didn't fail to notice how her hands became adorably animated as she spoke. "It's inspirational... You know, about a girl who wants more for her life. She wants to be free and discover love where she wants to."

"Kinda like you," John pointed out, subconsciously tilting his head to catch her eye as he leaned into her. Astrid's half-hearted laugh was dry, and a bit deflated.

"_Yeah_, well…. I'd take the ocean over this place any day," she muttered without thought. John recoiled from her slightly, taken aback by how bitter she sounded. His gaze darted away from her, out at the dead tracks as he racked his brain for something to say. Astrid looked at him, and she immediately felt like the worst person in the world. Shoulders sagging, she bumped his side with her arm to get him to look at her once again. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

John shrugged. "Nah, I get it. You got family, friends, a whole life up there. Must be horrible to be stuck down here when you know all of that is waiting for you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give me the right to be ungrateful. And I _am_ grateful, John," she emphasized, her dark eyes boring into him with more sincerity than John had seen in his entire life. It unnerved him slightly, but he couldn't look away as she gave him a tiny smile. "You saved me, and there's nothing I could ever do to repay you for that."

"You pulled a bullet out of me, I'm pretty sure we're even," he said back easily. Despite herself, Astrid found herself laughing, the sound of it surprised and hysterical. Glancing at her, John's blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he, too began to laugh. It stopped swiftly when his stomach cramped, and he grimaced as he shifted slightly. Astrid sobered, her eyes falling to where his wound was as her hand automatically lifted. She gently placed her fingers over it, skimming his shirt.

"How is it?"

"I'll live, thanks to you," John muttered, and their eyes locked again. Something changed in the atmosphere between them; a tension built that made the air seem warmer. Their eyes became slightly timid, and maybe a little hopeful as they flickered over each other's expressions. Somehow, they had drawn so close together without even realizing it, that they could feel and taste their breaths mingling in the space between them. Heart pumping wildly, Astrid's fingers wrapped tightly into the breast of John's shirt, and he found his hand coming up to gently wrap around hers. Before either could fully stop themselves, they leaned in to each other, and their lips softly brushed together, the barely there pressure almost as powerful as if they had crashed their mouths together in heat. She felt the pressure building against her chest as their tentative dance threatened to become headier.

"Yo, _Johnny boy_, where you at?!" Russell suddenly yelled, undignified. Astrid jolted where she sat, heart racing wildly as if she had been caught in a scandal. John's head snapped around to glare the way they had come, both frozen due to their near kiss. Both suddenly erupted into hysterical laughter as the panic subsided, and their heads collided together for support as they chuckled, relief and surprising disappointment clouding their thoughts and faces.

"I guess we should get back," John murmured, and Astrid nodded her head against his temple. He helped her stand, and the pair carefully made their way back toward the main foyer, silence hanging over them comfortably as they walked through the tunnel. They were all smiles by the time they rejoined the others, and before they could fully dive into the main room, Astrid snagged the sleeve of John's leather jacket. Surprised, he reeled around to look at her, and her smile turned a little shier in nature.

"Maybe you make it not so bad being down here," she told him quietly. A surprised grin broke out on his lips, and he stared at her in awe for a moment. Then, something clicked in his brain, and he stepped away from her, only to give her a formal, proper bow.

"It's been my pleasure, my Queen," he said charmingly, causing amused shock to cross Astrid's face. She found herself hysterically giggling again, when she almost immediately understood where his odd gesture came from. It should have brought anxious nerves back to her stomach to be reminded of their near-death experience, but she found the sentiment of his words warmed her heart instead because _he'd heard her._ John didn't mind that she was laughing at him, because he found the sound of her happy chuckles just as musical as when she sang. It was nice to see her somewhat happy again, and if that was at his expense, so be it. But when she sobered a little, she cocked her head playfully, and grin still in place, curtsied to him.

"Until next time, my King," she murmured coyly, a secretive, almost devious smile on her lips as she finally walked off. Mesmerized, John's eyes followed after her, a small smile toying at his lips. It was only when she was about to disappear into the lair that he noticed their audience, all eyes in the main foyer resting on him with curious or confused expressions. He wasn't one to get bashful, and as light as he felt, it would take more than Ultra to bring him down. He saluted his friends before he jubilantly walked through the foyer.

"Carry on," he muttered, before he went to find Russell with TIM. It didn't matter that he was no longer King of the lair because he was still Astrid's King, and that was good enough for him, for now.


End file.
